comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-16 - The Great Ape Escape
Kara Zor-El is lying on a blanket on her back, wearing some sunglasses - not that she needs them. Must be more for style than protection. For that matter..... not like she can get more of a tan than she already had. The girl's been to the sun's corona. She has a cooler of sodas near her, with one soda open and on the towel, and a cheesy romance novel with a tattered bookmark, and a rolled up towel under her head. She's wearing a red bikini. There's also a small knapsack on the sand next to her towel. Solarflare was flying along the sky, enjoying the sun shining down. He wore his tattered pants and sash again, not wanting to tear up his clothes when he looks to the ground, a familiar image seen laying on the blanket. He would then begin to fly downwards at her, leaving a faint green energy trail. He flew down at supersonic speeds but before hitting the ground, he stops in mid air to keep from sending a sonic boom before landing gently on bare orange feet on the sands before Kara. "Hey." He says with a smile. Kara Zor-El sits up a little, pauses her exercise in futility of sunbathing. "Mmm?" She looks over, tilting up the sunglasses - another exercise in style over function. "Oh.. Hi Solar." She looks around at the people who seem rather alarmed at the alien landing to talk to the blonde. She pauses. "Um... hitting the beach?" Solarflare looks about the various people before looking back to the blonde. "I saw you. I thought it would be alright to come down and talk." He says with a nod before looking around again at the various people. "I have seen people here with less clothes then others but I can never figure out why..." He says calmly. San Francisco is Zee's turf. And when there's some sightings of people flying around she always goes to investigate. "Naeco hcaeb." Is all she has to say and she's ported to the location, herself floating a little bit above the sand until she spots the barechested man finding another familiar teen. Smiling, instead of being prepared for a threat, she floats down to the ground and then starts walking in the direction of the other two metas, "One of you is causing some ruckus, people are talking about a flying person as far as the Financial District." And she looks around, the sun beading down on her, and the rest of the people are in swimwear, surfing gear, or anything but a magician's outfit. "Inikib raeppa." And with her magical backwards speech, Zatanna is suddenly in a black bikini with spaghetti straps for the top and bottom. It currently has little star lights, gaseous bodies, etc showing up on the small amount of material that makes up a bikini. If you look closely you can tell the spatial bodies are actually moving around, as if a solar system is being looked at through her minimal outfit. "Ahhh, better." Kara Zor-El sits up. "It's for recreation, Solar. Like.... some do it for to increase the melanin count in the skin from the sun's UV rays, others probably have some mating reasons behind it. I just find it relaxing." Solarflare nods. "I see..." He says in that tone that really seems to say he doesnt but he just shrugs. It was then that woman with the hat full of animals from before appears. He then smiles at her and waves. "It is the woman who taught me about magic." He says and smiles at the woman when she arrives. When the spell was uttered and she changes, he just blinks. "Was that a trick?" He asks, seeming to watch her bikini now as if expecting something to come out of it or something along those lines. Kara Zor-El turns around to see Zee approach in her magically conjured bikini. For once the Kryptonian seems like the most normal person in a group. "Oh... um... Zatanna... Solarflare. Solarflare... Zatanna.. but I guess you both met already? Sodas?" "We did, at one of my performances." Zatanna mentions and shakes her head a little at the offer of drink. To Solarflare she smiles and shakes her head even more, "Oh, no. That is real magic." And she adds onto it, "But, it isn't a real bikini, in that particular sense. It is completely magical, and not made up of 'material' per se." And she then hrms, quirking her mouth, "A bit difficult to explain really, as is much of magic." Kara Zor-El looks up. "But you did say you'd talk about it with me one day right?" She reaches into the cooler and takes out a couple of sodas, tossing one at each of you lightly. Solarflare catches his easy without any real need to turn away. "I see." Again, the agreeing to keep his confusion limited, he pulls his eyes away from the bikini, turning to look to Kara. He felt slightly more...odd now. He dismisses the oddness to something related to him being a guy and these being women barely clad. He pulls his focus back to the soda at hand, looking it over before tilting his head. The cheesy romance novel lies near Kara, bookmarked, despite the fact she could probably read the book in a few seconds. It seems like more of an act for her to behave like normal human beings - just as with the sunglasses or the entire reason for most people to sunbathe in the first place. Zatanna unpreparedly goes to try and catch the soda, stumbling a little bit before finally missing it and having it crash to the ground and stick in the sand. Zee quirks her mouth some, and smiles lightly, stopped frozen for a moment before she moves down and grabs the soda, "Thanks." And she adds with a nod, "I'd certainly be willing to explain, of course. So, the bikini right now, isn't material. It might react something like material, but it's entirely made up of... the universe. So, the solar system you see, moving, is moving, right now, in real time, it's not a window to it, more of a captured... dual existence. Like, cloning a piece of the universe, for a fashion statement. We can't interact with it though, thankfully, else I'd be burned quickly in rather unpleasant locations." Kara says, "Soooo... you're wearing part of the universe for a swimsuit. And people said it was overkill when I built my own cell phone instead of buying one." Kara smiles a bit, lowering her sunglasses back over her eyes. "It is an interesting use of your abilities." Solarflare says. He then tries to hide the awkwardness he was feeling again. Curse teenage hormones. He would then put a more serious expression on his face as he looks away from the two of them. It is perhaps obvious of the nervousness due to his being less questioning. "Overkill?" Zatanna questions then ahs, and nods her head, "Yes, oh, okay, it is probably." At first not really understanding that this is overkill, and then she brings the comment into the relative qualifications of the others and gets it. "Interesting?" And Zatanna looks over at Solarflare and then to Kara, "Is something wrong? Did I say something bad?" Her eyes do glance over the book Kara is reading and then back to Solarflare. "Yeah... so?" The book on the towel next to Kara is called "The Very Virile Viking" by Sandra Hill. Typical cheesy cover... and didnt real viking wear armor, not leather hot pants, into battle? ( http://badromance.madeoffail.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Cover.jpg ) "I am just...unused to talking to beautiful women...I do not want to offend." Solarflare says a bit nervously. "This planet has odd views. Sexual views here are very mixed, where on my world they are considered commonplace for those who are close friends, here it is very confusing." "Oh. Don't worry about silly things like that, Solar. We've all got issues." And Zee shrugs a little bit, her hands still on the soda, before she offers, "I'm really bad at even just talking to people, I don't really care if you spend your time looking around. It's natural, men do it all the time. Stare at this stare at those. Isn't that right Kara? Not that girls aren't doing the -exact- same thing back towards men. We just don't like to talk about it as much." Kara Zor-El sips her soda. "I don't know what you're talking about Zatanna" she lies, badly, looking straight ahead, smiling. She sits up on her knees and pats her legs a bit. "So ... want to play volleyball or swim or... oh.... I learned this new thing called SURFING! It's sort of like flying except it's on a board on waves in the water and no defying gravity. Well except when you do something called 'hanging ten' but it's not -really- defying gravity, it's more in a figurative sense. Very fun though." "I dont mind trying stuff." Solarflare then looks to Zee, before nodding. "I dont think people would like what I like to do...You dont seem bad at talking to people, you talk to me quite fine." He says to the magician before his attention returns to kara, green eyes looking to her blue eyes. Zatanna uhhhs and looks at Kara as she offers plenty of sports and physical activities to accomplish. "Suuuure? I'll look like an idiot for some entertainment, I guess." And she looks to the sea, "So, what will it be? Volleyball or surfing?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit, looking at the two of you. "Are you able to make some surfboards? If not, we can go play volleyball." "Well, if it doesn't matter to either of you two, then Volleyball. At least I know I can balance on my feet." She laughs, "I don't think I'd fare very well at all with balancing on a surfboard, though Solar looks like he's a surfer." Zee grins. "I dont think either of you are capable of being idiots." Solarflare says as he gives a friendly chuckle at looking at a surfer. "I am willing to try things once. If you teach me what this volleyball is, I can try it." He says as he would actually smile at Zatanna before his attention returns to Kara, seeming a bit more relaxed around her. Kara Zor-El gets up and takes Solar's hand. "Oh it's really fun. I've been watching people play all day. Took the day off from... you know... Supergirl stuff." She tosses her sunglasses onto the blanket and heads down to where people are playing beach volleyball. "It's simple. It's actually not that different from a Kryptonian game I used to play. The object's to keep the ball off the ground and keep hitting it back and forth to each other on either side of the net.... but each side is trying to make the other side miss the ball and let it hit the ground. I think we need a fourth person though. The teams need to be even." Zatanna says, "I actually need to go, groceries are calling, sadly. :(" Zatanna looking over at the other two, Zatanna offers, "Hrm." And she turns her head in the direction of something further in the city, "I think that's my -cue-. YOu two stay here, and... have some teammates." She summons up two magical people, who will be strong enough to help out these two mighty individuals, but not to the same level. One of them is a hunk of a man, the other a shoe-in for being an actress on Baywatch. Then she's disappearing and going to solve unknown problems elsewhere in the city. Solarflare lets his hand get taken and smiles to Supergirl. "Then it should be fun." Solarflare says with a smile to the woman, hand clasping around hers as his thumb gently rubs her skin, but as quickly as the display of affection came, it vanished, watching her. Zatanna has left. A half hour later ... As Solar and Kara play beach volleyball with the two conjured beings that Zatanna created, a cargo ship out in the distance turns towards the beach after faint sounds of pounding occurs from within the hull of the ship. Kara actually looks off in the direction of the ship curiously at first, but sees nothing unusual. Of course, that could be because of the fact that the ship has a hull which is reinforced by lead - not actually unusual for cargo ships of that size. She jumps up, not using her flying abilities during the game to spike the ball down between you and your partner, landing and yelling "Score! Yay!" jumping up and down in her bikini. "That's now 8 us, 1 you guys, Solar!" She again looks off at the ship, which seems to be coming dangerously close to the beach waters. "Should that ship be getting this close?" she asks Solar. Solarflare had been trying to learn the finer points of the game before trying his hardest to wi- okay he just stunk at it. He watches her fly and then score again. "Some day I will beat you in something Kara." He says jokingly as he smiles at her before looking to the ship as it got close. "I dont know...Wanna take a look see if something amiss?" He asks as a familiar green aura surrounds him as he begins to float. Kara Zor-El nods a little. The ship is getting dangerouly close now, as 200 tons of cargo tanker is heading towards the populated beach. "Yeah.. okay something's definitely wrong. She floats into the air - the first definite sign (beyond her associating with Solarflare and Zatanna) to anyone on the beach that she's not just a normal human girl. "It looks like it's going to hit the beach at the rate it's going." She flies off towards the tanker with you. "I think we're going to need to slow it down before it hits. There doesnt seem to be anyone at the wheel and... yep there's smoke coming from below. Can't see why... hull's lead lined" "Lets focus on keeping it from the beach or atleast trying to direct it to a part of the beach away from others." Solarflare says as he would fly to the tanker with a serious expression on his face. "Probably best for you to try and look for others, your the fastest. I will try and direct the ship." He says to the woman. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "You sure you can stop it? It's travelling pretty fast with 200 tons of force behind it. If you can't just try to deflect it a bit so it doesn't hit the beach. Too populated" She pauses then zooms ahead getting onto the ship, looking around. No one on board. She frowns a bit then sees a hatch leading down into the hull and flies down into it... Solarflare goes towards the ship, and flies at it, pushing with all his strength. It was traveling with 200 tons of force but he was hoping by hitting at it repeatedly or atleast pushing at it with all his strength, he could make it turn away. The ship barrels towards the beach at 14 knots, 200 tons of inertia behind it. As Solar pushes with every ounce of his strength, it does slow down but it's just not enough to stop it entirely. However, it is more than enough to let him redirect the force in which the immense ship is travelling, forcing it towards an unpopulated portion of the beach instead, forcing it to turn away. He then hears pounding from inside the ship, and Supergirl being hurtled out the side of the ship, causing a hole in the side of the ship that Kara gets send flying through, as two beams of green light hit her as well. "UNNNNGH!" she goes as she skips along the water and hits the beach, causing sand to fly everywhere. "Oww....." she groans into the beach as she pushes herself up. Before Solar can do anything about that, the ship practically gets torn in two as a huge gorilla bursts out the side, creating a much large hole.... like... 35 feet wide, basically the entire length of the hull! The immense ape creature jumps through the air towards the beach, landing where Supergirl hit. It's immense foot crashes down at her, trying to crush her. The Kryptonian girl brings her hands up to prevent it though, her strength being enough to hold the giant ape at bay, though she's still affected by the first hit of Kryptonite beams. This can be told by the fact that you can see she's actually trying hard. It's the first time he'd seen her exerting real effort and grunting about it. "Nnngh! EW... Monkey foot!" Solarflare just smirks at his triumph but seeing supergirl blast out causes his smirk to fade. His eyes widen as he see's a giant ape come out and stomp on her, seeing her in actual pain and trying hard. It then happened. His expression became one of pure rage and hate. Memories of his mentor being slain before his eyes brought within him a rage he felt only once and this was enough to make him fly as hard and as fast as he gain, fist outreached as he tries to hit the ape with a punch right for it's jaw, not pulling any punches. When looked upon, Solarflare was practically seething. This wasnt him when he sparred, or fought the other criminals. This was a look of pure rage, with an intent to not only kill but destroy this beast. He growls and roars in a primal tone similar to the ape as he flies at it again. As Solarflare slams his fist into the huge creature's jaw, it stumbles backwards, letting Supergirl have some time to recover from being hit close range by the Kryptonite beam blast. She rubs her head a bit, getting back up to her feet. Meanwhile, Titano, while stunned from the hit, hasnt gone down, it roars at the Tamaranean and sends its huge hand slamming into Solarflare, just as a man might try to kill a fly by swatting at it. Solarflare growls as he watches the hand coming for him. One of the things about how men trying to kill flies is, they were smaller and faster, and Solarflare flew as fast as he could to avoid the arm, following it down to send a fist right for it's face again, this time aimed at an eye as he snarls angrily. You paged Solarflare with 'btw would you like Solar to be the one who takes Titano down, or would you prefer Supergirl do it but only with you helping/keeping Titano busy?' You paged Solarflare with 'just so I have an idea how the fight should go' Solarflare pages: well could be she takes him down, because if solar takes him down, he is going to try and kill him. Solar hits Titano hard, swelling up his eye. This enrages the beast though, and the giant ape takes both hands and slams them into Solarflare from both sides with tremendous force. Supergirl gets up and flies at the ape also as this happens, grabbing at one of its arms after it's already hit Solar and pulling on it, swinging the giant ape around, causing it to crash on the beach which has already had its inhabitants flee when Supergirl hit it followed by Titano. She swoops down at the beast, dodging one kryptonite beam from its unswollen eye, but it leaves her open to get hit by his fist, causing her to get thrown back in the air before righting herself, apparently, unsurprisingly, still affected by the first beam hat hit her only a few minutes ago. The beast gets up to it's feat, roaring and pounding its chest. Solarflare gets hit hard and falls into the water, grunting in pain. It was almost enough to make him pass out but his sheer hatred for the beast and the anger over the pain it was causing her kept him awake and so he flies out of the water hard, intending to send both fists as hard as he can and as fast as he can to the beast's lower jaw. Solarflare is as angrey and enraged as the ape. Titano fires a beam of kryptonite radiation at the Tamaranean, but while it's high energy radiation, it's not effective on a Tamaranean like it would be on a Kryptonian like Kara. Solarflare goes right through it and gets hit in the jaw, causing it to stumble back again. The beast can definitely take a hit but is again stunned by the Tamaranean's double-fisted strike. It then reaches out to grab the Tamaranean pest to try to crush it in its grip! Solarflare manages to avoid being grabbed by his torso but his foot does get caught and crushed by the creature, causing him to roar in pain as he sends his fists down as hard as he could into the ape's hand, intending to pound his way out of the ape's hand until it let go of his foot. Pounding on Titano's hand causes it to grab your arms with its other hands and pulls on the Tamaranean, trying to rip him in two. Until Supergirl slams into him from behind, yelling "HEY GET OFF HIM!" sending the huge creature hurtling forward from the Kryptonian girl's strike. It throws Solarflare forward into the water hard as it falls forward, causing water to go flying everywhere. Titano looks up at her and shoots at her again. She narrowly dodges the kryptonite beam ... at least mostly - it grazes her shoulder and she spins around in the air, yelling in pain and clutching her shoulder. Fortunately it was only a glancing blow. Solarflare yells in pain as he is being nearly ripped in two then he was hurled into the water. He stays in the water for a little while, before the water explodes as something flies out at the speed of sound, a green trail flying for the ape before it slams itself right into it's chest, fists swinging as Solarflare is punching at him repeatedly with all he got, aiming at one of the ribs over it's heart, intending to try and break it if he had any say. The heavily muscled torso of the giant ape seems to be able to stand up to the Tamaranean's initial strike, though it does knock Titano back several times, hurting it severely. With each punch though, Titano gets more and more enraged, focusing on the Tamaranean and slams both fists down on Solarflare, hitting him and pushing him under the water, trying to either crush Solarflare or drown him, or both. It roars as it does so. Supergirl grits her teeth, holding her shoulder, and swoops down again at Titano hitting into the giant ape with her feet. The beast removes one of his hands from Solar, trying to swat at Kara, but she dodges under it, flying around in front of Titano, and hitting the King Kong style monster first with an upper cut to the jaw, followed by a summersault in the air so her barefoot hits right into the underside of the ape's mouth, sending it flying backwards into the air, letting go of Solarflare entirely. A very angry Kara then flies up, then flies back down, putting her feet forward to slam both of her bare feet into the huge ape, slamming Titano into the water with tremendous force, causing a tidal wave of water to fly up in every direction. Once the water settles, Titano's unconscious body is buried halfway into the beach with Kara floating over it, looking annoyed but relatively uninjured, though she's rubbing her shoulder. "Rao above - what was THAT about?!" She then pauses. "Solarflare?" she says, looking around. Solarflare was slammed down under the water again and held there, bubbles had go as he tried to fight the ape, but when it flew off of him, he blasts back out of the water, flying up high as he regained some of his solar reserves and saw his target, a rage in his eyes which seemed to demand the death of the beast, and so he flew at it, as hard as he could, using all of his solar reserves in speed, strength and flying ability so he can try and crack that creature's skull. Kara Zor-El gets in Solar's way and puts her hand up to stop his fist cold. "Solar... stop okay? It's down! I think I know what this is... I read about it in my cousin's Fortress computer! Though... not sure how he's here..." "It dared hurt you..." He growls out, barely discernable in his snarling as he tries to fly past her. "I will make sure it will never hurt you again!" He roars as he tries to go after it again, his target so close and his rage demanding it's destruction. Almost a relief he doesnt have starbolts. Kara Zor-El holds Solarflare's fist tighter, not feeling like having her friend kill the beast when it's already clearly been incapacitated. She twists his arm behind to keep him from doing something -she'd- regret later, and holds the Tamaranean in place in the air. "Look... honest, I'm okay. It hurt yeah but I'm okay now! That creature's name is Titano, it was supposed to be en route to a STAR Labs facility or something via an automated tanker ... it must have gotten loose." She pauses, holding Solar like that for while until he stops trying to get loose from her. "Solar, thank you for saving me like that.... I'm happy you were here. Just stop okay? Please?" "It hurt you once!" He roars at her as Solarflare gets his arm twisted behind him, causing him to growl out in pain, an arm swinging wildly toward her but never reaching her as he then tries to pull her along. "It hurt you once..." He growls out as he tries to even reach it despite it being so far, hand clenching to try and grab at it. The arenaline was wearing off with the fight being over and despite his wanting to continue and kill it, his body couldnt hold the pain back from all the damage. Kara Zor-El keeps Solarflare held in place. Easier to do with the temporary effects of the kryptonite beams wearing off. She lightens her grip on Solar when he growls in pain, not wanting to hurt him, just contain him. She gives Solar a kiss on the cheek from behind. "Thank you. Please stop now..." She pauses. "If I let go of you, will you promise not to attack it? Titano's unconscious, and it's not hurting me now. It's not bad... it was probably just scared." Solarflare would have continued his raging but her lightning her grip and the kiss to his cheek calmed him. That the fact his body is swearing at him for putting him through hell also has something to do with it. He stops as he justs pants heavily. It's amazing how much adrenaline can kill pain for a while, because now he felt completely like shit...even his hair hurt. Kara Zor-El holds onto you and says calmly, "Can I let go of you?" "I want to kill it...I am too weak to. I will stop." He mutters as he breathes. "I wont forgive it." He says with a near growl as he glares at it with hate. Kara Zor-El lets go of you and floats around to face you, putting her hands on your shoulders. "I'm asking you not to. She gives you a gentle hug and kisses your cheek. "Thank you for helping me. I would have been in trouble if you weren't here." From afar, Solarflare likes you trying to keep my ego intact. ^_^ "You would have beaten it..." He says softly as he feels his injuries and leans more against her then he probably would have normally, arms wrapping around her. Solarflare just buries his face into her hair, almost passing out from the pain but keeps himself from doing so. He has to atleast attempt to be manly and not completely pass out. Kara Zor-El holds Solarflare up. "Maybe... maybe not. Definitely would have been hurt a lot worse if you hadnt been here though. I owe you okay?" She floats down to the beach and puts the Tamaranean down carefully. Then she rubs her shoulder again, wincing a bit. She rotates her arm a bit, testingly. "Seriously those beams really, really, REALLY hurt. Real pain. Kryptonite... it hurts me... if you weren't there to distract him i'd probably have been hit a lot more." "Kryptonite..." Solarflare repeats and he just looks at the sun. His body was already attempting to heal but it still hurt like hell. He then sits up with a wince and a glare at the ape before looking to her. "I want to protect you...Not because your a woman and I am a man...because your precious to me." He says as he gently reaches to feel her shoulder. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Yeah.. Kryptonite. It's this type of radiation that really, really hurts me and my cousin. It can kill Kryptonians, but it's pretty rare luckily. And you did protect me, okay?" She smiles as you feel her shoulder. "It's feeling a lot better. I heal fast...." She pauses. "Now I need to call the SCU or whoever this city has and need to contact STAR Labs. Do -not- kill Titano, okay? He's just a big animal and doesn't really know what he's doing. He probably only attacked because he was scared. Promise me, okay?" She gives Solar another little hug. "Well you're precious to me too. You're one of my only real friends that I feel I can count on. Okay?" "I...promise..." Solarflare says relunctantly. Thankfully she isnt telepathic or else she could see the visions of sharpened ship pieces being thrown from high in the sky at a big monkey dartboard. He just then nods more to her when she hugs him and he raises an arm to hug her back. "I am not deserving to be your friend, but thank you." He says softly. Kara Zor-El gives Solar one more kiss on his forehead, then takes out her phone from the dimensional pocket to call STAR Labs and lets them know what happened. They tell her the army would be sending out a recovery team, as Titano had been shipped by the US Army and would be there within the next 20 minutes. The SFPD has closed off the beach in the meantime until the giant ape could be taken away and the ship removed from where it went into the reef (fortunately rather than the then populated beach). "Trust me, you are -so- deserving." She says back at him. "Soon as they come I'm taking you back to Titans Tower so you could rest and heal okay?" She then looks at her hand and sighs. "Great... I broke another nail." Solarflare just feels a little like he was harboring a dark secret when she said he was so deserving. He just takes in a deep breath and lays back down on the sand. "I could break him for breaking your nail...just a suggestion?" He asks jokingly, as if trying to see if now she would let him kill the ape. Kara Zor-El taps his nose. "No." "Bah." Solarflare says as he watches her now. He did sustain some injuries, aside from bruises and sprains. His foot was crushed somewhat, making it hard to walk until it heals. A day roughly, maybe two at max. 30 minutes later ... After the army comes to contain, sedate, and move Titano using a C-5 Galaxy military transport, and Kara and Solarflare explain what happened as far as they know, Kara packs up her her stuff and carries Solarflare, flying back to Titan Tower. She brings him to the medical area, saying "Okay... I'll come and see you later Solar. Thank you again" She gives Solar one more hug before settling him down on one of the beds. She opens the window to let the sunlight in. "I have lots to do... money situation and need to get that citizenship form completed. I swear it's not fair some of the questions they're asking. I think if I use Power Girl as a second reference from my previous residence that should work though. Alternate realities count right? I need to go talk to Roy. I have an idea for how to get my own place and start out some plans for my future." She gives Solar one more kiss on the forehead, then heads up to Roy's room to ask him a favor...